DC Elseworlds: Isis
by thesentence
Summary: Amanda Barnes is a 17 year old girl living on the street until the wizard Shazam gives her the power of the goddess of life, Isis. How will she handle this new power? Can she keep it a secret? And what happens when Sivana comes looking for her? Elseworlds: Justice League.


DC Elseworlds: Isis

**Episode 1: Shazam**

Amanda wakes up in what seems to be a void in the distance. She finds herself standing on a giant rock in the shape of an oval diamond. To her right, she sees seven statues of different color and underneath them says "The Seven Deadly Sins." Amanda slowly pulls her long black hair and then checks her red jersey and black basketball shorts. Her black flip flops came off, leaving her bare foot. Her pale blue eyes can only marvel at the sight before her.

"Amanda Barnes," said a voice. Amanda sees a throne on the far side of the rock, seeing an old man in a pale blue robe with sandals on his feet. "Hello, Amanda. Welcome to the Rock of Eternity." Amanda looks at the old man with curiosity as she steps forward. "Who are you," asked Amanda. "Do not be afraid, child, for I am the wizard Shazam!" Shazam ignites his hand with electricity, making the rock shake slightly. "Woah," said a surprised Amanda. Shazam then holds up his palm, showing images of events gone by. Amanda recognizes the images.

"Amanda Barnes, sexually assaulted by your father on the night of your 12th birthday. For two years he continued his perverse assaults on you until the day you fought back. You ended up in a foster home for three years. When you turned seventeen, you decided to leave the foster home a year early and took the $1000 they gave you. Since then, you have lived on the streets, with barely enough to live on." Amanda simply rubs her arm, feeling a bit ashamed with this old man knowing her secrets like that. "Why did you bring me here, Shazam?"

"I have been watching you, Amanda. In spite of the hardships you have dealt with, in spite of the temptations that have come your way, you have managed to protect your heart. For this reason, I shall give you the amulet of Isis." Amanda now looks up, seeing that Shazam has disappeared. Amanda turns around, seeing the wizard standing behind her. Shazam holds a necklace with a long, gold horseshoe shape to it and a red gem in the center. Shazam puts the amulet of Isis around Amanda's neck. "Your predecessor, Andrea Thomas, wore this amulet. She did not receive the amulet from me, but I held onto it after she died."

"Died?"

"Andrea had lost the amulet in mid-battle, becoming mortal again and was killed as a result."

"What do you mean by becoming mortal again?"

"The amulet of Isis will transform you into the goddess, Isis. Isis is the Egyptian Goddess of Life and you will possess all of her powers."

"But what if I lose the amulet," asked Amanda.

"Hm. Good point." Shazam takes the amulet from her and fills it with yellow lightning before it shatters and bombards Amanda. Amanda is knocked off of her feet as she is surrounded by smoke. The smoke clears and Amanda is now a foot taller; she was 5'2 but now she is 6'2 and with more muscle mass. She wears a tiny white skirt and two white clothing straps covering her breasts. She sees gold bracelets on her wrists and gold sandals on her feet. She stands up and looks at her new body, quickly admiring it. "Damn."

"From now on, your power is inside of you. To change forms, simply say O mighty Isis."

Isis holds out her arms and gazes upward. "O mighty Isis." A yellow lightning bolt strikes her and a few seconds later the smoke clears, showing Amanda back in her mortal form. Amanda jumps for joy and then hugs Shazam tightly. "This is so cool! Thank you, Shazam!" Amanda releases her hold on the old wizard as he chuckles. "Remember, Amanda; you must use your new powers to help others. I once gave powers to a man that I thought was good, but then he became corrupt."

"Who was he?"

"Another time. Go now, Amanda; fulfill your destiny."

A cloud of smoke overtakes her and Amanda is back in the outside world. She stands in an alleyway somewhere in Central City. Amanda looks up and says her command. "O mighty Isis." A lightning bolt can be heard in the area and a white clad goddess takes to the skies, laughing happily.

A day later, the Central City newspapers and blogs are talking about a muscular woman saving lives and vanishing before any pictures can be taken. One such man reading the newspaper this morning is Thaddeus Bodog Sivana, an archaeologist and scientist. Sivana sits behind his desk in his large, brown office. He is around four feet tall and wears a navy blue suit. He has large, round glasses and a bald head. Though Sivana's office is in Fawcett City about hundreds of miles away, he can simply read the Central City newspaper online. Sivana drinks from his coffee mug as he reads from the screen of his laptop. "Interesting; a woman with seemingly godlike power." Sivana puts down his coffee and pushes the button on his intercom. "Spec, can you come in here, please?" The door to his office opens and he sees a man with brown hair and black ops gear with a trench coat and gloves. "You wanted something, Dr. Sivana?"

"Yes, I want you to go to Central City and find out what you can about this flying woman."

"What should I do when I find her, sir?"

"Report back to me. I will take it from there."

Amanda stands outside of the Luthor Hotel that just opened in Central City not too long ago. Vanessa Luthor has been broadcasting commercials to promote her new series of free hotels for the masses. Vanessa told the media that she wanted to make the hotels for the homeless, or people on a low income. Room service and food deliveries to the hotels are paid for by Vanessa herself.

Amanda is at the front desk of the Luthor Hotel, asking for a room key card. After going into her suite, she puts down her backpack and prepares her shower. After she steps out, she puts on a blue jersey and blue basketball shorts with black flip flops before heading back out.

Charles Barnes is Amanda's father. He grew up in Fawcett City and lived in a one star apartment building. Charles is an alcoholic with a serious sex addiction. He is 5'10 with brown hair that is receding. He has a beer belly that is stretching his white tank top and gray slacks with dark brown work boots. When Amanda turned 12, he had bought her a new jersey because he knew his daughter was a tomboy. That night, he watched her as she was in the shower and waited for her to step out and try on the jersey. After she went into her room to try it on, he saw that the jersey was all she had on and that is when he stormed in. Amanda knew that her father was always hiring prostitutes to satisfy his urges, but what he did to her that night was horrifying. Charles continued to rape Amanda on occasion for two years until she fought back and put him in jail. However, due to "insufficient evidence", the court released him, but Amanda was sent to a foster home so that he would never attack her again.

Charles now sits on his couch in his apartment in Fawcett City, drinking straight out of his bottle of whiskey. He watches a news report, hearing that a camera man had finally caught a glimpse of the mysterious flying woman in Central City. The news report freezes the image and zooms in as Charles himself becomes interested. He can see that the woman is physically fit and radiates with beauty. Charles can feel a stirring in his crotch until he sees the woman's face. "Amanda," asked Charles to himself. The woman is a foot taller than his daughter and she wears small, Egyptian clothing, but her face and her eyes are too familiar to him. Charles gets off the couch and walks back into his bedroom, looking onto his bed. On his bed, he sees a prostitute he hired; only she is bleeding and has a black eye. "You need to go. I have to get to Central City; my daughter might be there."

Sivana stands in front of his window in his office. His cell phone rings and he answers. "Spec, have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, Doctor Sivana; from what I hear, she is a bit camera shy."

"Keep looking. I want her found; she is going to make me a lot of money." Sivana hangs up the phone and stares down into Fawcett City below. "That harpy, Luthor, isn't the only one with resources. Run me out of business, will you," said Sivana getting upset.

It is now night time in Central City and Amanda is walking down a sidewalk, somewhere in the slum area of town. She decided to do one more sweep of the town before going back to the Luthor Hotel. Amanda then hears a cry for help and says the magic words. "O mighty Isis." A man with a knife tries to snatch a woman's purse from her, but then his knife disappears and in seconds he is tied up in chains. Isis stands in the alleyway down the street from the incident, unaware that Spec is crouching down on the rooftop above her. Isis summons the bolt again, changing back into Amanda and begins to run back to the Luthor Hotel. "Well, this is interesting." Spec leaps into the air and then flies away from Central City.

Spec is now back in Sivana's office, standing in front of his desk. Sivana has his elbows on his desk as he folds his hands and places his chin upon them. "A teenager? Are you sure of what you saw, Spec?"

"Positive, Doctor Sivana; I saw her change and run off, seemingly in the direction of the new Luthor Hotel in Central City."

"Hmm. We need more information. So far, we know what she looks like and that she can switch forms."

"I remember hearing her say O mighty Isis when she changed. Do you think that means anything?" Sivana's eyes open wide now as he almost jumps up from his desk. "Of course, now I remember. A few years ago, there was a vigilante by the name of Isis. She possessed similar powers, but during a battle she lost those powers and died. It was revealed later that Isis' true name was Andrea Thomas, a high school teacher."

"Do you think this is a new Isis," asked Spec.

"Of course it is, Spec, and we must find out who she is. I want you to put the word out on the street. I will offer a cash reward for anyone who knows the identity of the new Isis."

"In which city, doctor?"

"Why both of them, of course. Start here in Fawcett City and then put the word out in Central City. If we're lucky, we will get a response in the next two days."

Spec puts up flyers around both Fawcett and Central Cities, moving around each town within hours thanks to his power of flight. After putting up flyers in both cities, Spec and Sivana both turn in for the night, hoping to get a response in the morning.

The next day, an elderly man stands in Sivana's office with Spec standing by the desk and Sivana standing next to him. Sivana has his arms folded, ready to hear the story of this old man. "Well, let's hear it. You said you had information on the new Isis."

"Well I don't know if she is called Isis, but I might have something," responds the old man.

"Tell us everything, and don't lie; I'll know," said Spec.

"Well, I knew that girl a few years ago. She was such a doll, and…"

"Lying," thought Spec.

A young Goth woman stands with a cigarette in hand, talking to them.

"Yeah, she was cool with our wild pack…"

"Lying," thought Spec.

A black man with braids and a beard stands before them now.

"Yeah, she was my girl not too long ago. Her name was Devon."

"Lying," thought Spec.

Sivana is ready to sit back at his desk when someone knocks at the door. "Come in." A man with a receding hairline and a beer belly steps into Sivana's office with a serious look on his face. "Hi, I heard that you were looking for Isis."

"Maybe. Who are you," asked Spec.

"My name is Charles Barnes. I recognize the young woman in the picture." Sivana whispers to Spec. "Well, what do you think?"

"He's telling the truth, doc. We should hear him out." Sivana and Spec return their attention to Charles. "So how do you know this young woman, Mr. Barnes," asked Sivana.

"Well, the woman has a strong resemblance to my daughter. That's why I came here to be sure."

"Does your daughter have long black hair, blue eyes, wears a jersey with basketball shorts and flip flops, and is around 5'2," asked Spec with Charles looking surprised.

"Yes! How did you know?!"

"Because I saw Isis transform, and that is the appearance she assumed."

"Well then, let's go! Let's get down to Central City!"

"Hold on," interrupts Sivana, "If your daughter is Isis, then we can kill two birds with one stone. You can convince her to come back here to Fawcett City, and at the same time Spec can go ahead of us and let her know that we are coming."

"What is your daughter's name, Mr. Barnes," asked Spec.

"Amanda."

"Amanda Barnes. Got it!"

Amanda sits in her hotel room, painting her toenails blue on her bed. A knock comes from her door and she puts the toenail polish on the end dresser. She opens the door and sees a young woman with long red hair and is a few inches taller than her. Amanda recognizes the young woman as Vanessa Luthor as Vanessa wears a white, elegant bikini with a beach skirt and black stilettos. Amanda can see the nicely toned muscle on her still feminine body.

"So are the accommodations to your liking?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," answers Amanda nervously with Vanessa laughing. "You don't have to be nervous. Please, call me Vanessa."

"Are you going to the pool, Vanessa?"

"I just came from there actually, but I wanted to talk to you." Vanessa's voice seems to be getting more serious, and Amanda is curious as to why Vanessa Luthor of all people wants to talk to a nobody like her. "Amanda, you're in danger."

"How do you know my name," asked a suspicious Amanda.

"I've been studying you since you came to Central City. I know about your father assaulting you. Thaddeus Sivana in Fawcett City is sending your father here, right now."

"Why?"

"Sivana knows, Amanda, and so does Charles. They know about your power and they are coming here."

"Why are you telling me this, and how do you know all of this?" Vanessa smirks.

"I'm a Luthor; knowing things is a family trait." Vanessa now looks sympathetic. "Also, I know what it's like to be desperate and alone." Vanessa grabs Amanda's hand and pulls her along. "What about my bag," asked Amanda, "and my sandals?"

"Leave them. I'll buy you some new ones." Vanessa opens a portal and the two women enter a purple void with stars in the distance. They stand on an endless plain of soil, as empty as this dimension. Vanessa releases Amanda's hand and faces her again. "Give me your key card. I'll check you out." Amanda hands Vanessa her key card to the hotel room. Vanessa opens a portal and steps back into the hallway of the Luthor Hotel. Vanessa goes to the front desk and checks out Amanda, and after stepping back into an empty hallway, she goes back to her pocket dimension with Amanda waiting. "So what happens now," asked Amanda.

"I will take you to my suite at the Central City Hotel. It's big, so you'll have plenty of space."

"But I'm Isis now. I don't have to hide from them."

"That doesn't mean you should get careless. Sivana is a high profile individual, much like myself. Physically, you have the advantage as Isis, but Sivana is a ruthless mastermind. He hires mercenaries to hunt down and kill people, innocent people. He also hoards priceless artifacts to maintain his fortune, some he found and some he stole from museums. For that reason, I bought out his company and forced him to turn over his stolen artifacts, or go to prison."

"I imagine he didn't like that," said Amanda.

"Sivana is always trying to find a way to make money, even if it means murdering children. He's into war profiteering and if he is interested in you…" Vanessa is cut off by Amanda in a horrified voice. "He wants to turn me into a weapon."

"That's why we need to move you to another hotel, at least for now."

"And what about my work as Isis? Also, what's to stop them from finding me again?" Amanda gets hit by yellow lightning, changing into Isis without warning. Isis jumps from the shock as Vanessa walks up to her. "Did you do this, Vanessa," asked Isis. "Hold still, Amanda." Vanessa places her index and middle finger on Isis' forehead, sending a strange pulse through her mind. Vanessa then withdraws her fingers. "I have given you access to my pocket dimension. When you are done saving lives as Isis, you are free to come here, throwing off the trail of your pursuers."

"Nice," said Isis smiling.

Later, Amanda stands inside of a very expensive and very pretty large suite at the Central City Hotel with gold covering the toilet seat in the bathroom and a red couch in the center. The master bed has platinum covering the rails, a very large balcony beside the master bedroom, and the secondary bedroom lined with blue silk on the drapes and on the bed. Amanda falls back onto her blue silk bed, laughing happily because it is a step up from her small suite at the Luthor Hotel. Vanessa steps in with her arms folded, smiling at her new roommate. "So, what do you think?"

"This is awesome!"

"Even though I put a lot of money into the Luthor Hotels, I wasn't able to focus on expanding the suites. Since I work with the military as a consultant, my schedule is booked."

"You seem to have a lot of free time, Vanessa."

"Only 50 percent of the time." Amanda sits up and stares into Vanessa's eyes, deep in thought about something. "Something the matter, Amanda?"

"Yeah, was it necessary to move me here? I mean, I could have just said no to them."

"Amanda, we've been over this. Sivana won't take no for an answer."

"But what about my dad? For years I've wanted to confront him, tell him how I feel."

"Then we'll have to get your father away from Sivana so that you two can talk in private."

"How do we do that?" Vanessa rubs her chin as she turns her eyes to the side. She looks forward again as she speaks very seriously. "I have an idea."

Sivana, Spec, and Charles step off of Sivana's private jet and onto the runway. Sivana takes out his cell phone and turns on a GPS. "This is tuned in to any supersonic activity within Central City. The GPS will tell me the size of the bogey, and if it is too small to be an aircraft, then it is most likely Isis, or should I say Amanda."

"Look Dr. Sivana, I came here to find my daughter, nothing more. The sooner we find her, the better." A blip suddenly appears on Sivana's phone. "That's strange; the bogey came from out of nowhere."

"What is it, doctor," asked Spec.

"It seems we are about to have company." A figure approaches the runway from the sky, landing in front of the three men. Isis stands up straight, her golden sandals glowing in the eyes of those that see them. Charles is fascinated by this muscular goddess and can hardly believe that it is his daughter. Charles steps forward and slowly caresses Isis' stomach before the goddess calmly takes his hand and puts it down.

"You're more beautiful than ever, Amanda." Isis is disturbed by his words.

"Is sex all you can think about, dad?"

"That's not what I meant. I looked for you, Amanda, I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Isis sighs. "I don't hate you, dad; I just hate what you did."

"Hey, enough about me. How did this happen, Amanda? How did you turn into this- this goddess?!"

"It's complicated," said Isis. "Dad, we need to talk." Isis picks up Charles and takes to the sky. Sivana turns his head to Spec. "Follow her." Spec takes to the air after them, but a purple portal swallows up the Barnes family, leaving Spec behind. "What the…"

Isis stands in Vanessa's pocket universe and puts Charles down. Isis holds out her arms and says the magic words, changing back into Amanda. Amanda wears a white jersey with white basketball shorts and no footwear. "Still wearing basketball clothes, huh?"

"Dad, why did you really come here?"

"I told you, Amanda, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I messed up and I want to make it up to you. I know you left the foster home to live on your own and I want to take you home."

"I'm fine, dad. Vanessa Luthor has taken me in."

"But for how long, Amanda? Luthor isn't going to keep looking out for you. She's only interested in attention, just like her old man."

"No, you're wrong," said Amanda getting upset, "Vanessa isn't like that! I talked to her, dad; she really wants to help!"

"If you say so. So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You can't always depend on Vanessa to look after you. Sooner or later, you'll have to get a job." Amanda rubs her arm, slightly embarrassed. "I know that, dad, but the economy is bad right now, so I wouldn't know where to look."

"Amanda, you're still a teenager so you have time. Just come back home with me and I can take care of you."

"Like you took care of those women," asked Vanessa, now wearing a green women's suit with pants and black slippers. Vanessa makes a stern look at Charles. "Amanda, did Charles here tell you about the prostitutes that he brutalized? You already know that he is a sexual predator, but did you know that he is a killer as well?" Amanda's face clearly shows the horror of the revelation made to her as she looks back at her father.

"Is this true, dad?!" Charles turns his attention to Vanessa, the rage building up inside of him until it explodes through his expressions, verbally and physically. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I was going to bring her home, make her family again, and what better way to show my love…"

A lightning bolt strikes and Isis emerges again. Charles' face is now filled with mad lust as he lunges at her. He wraps his arms around the goddess as he slides his hand down into her skirt. Isis retaliates by harshly grabbing his hand and taking him by the throat. Isis sheds tears as she tightly holds his neck. "You ruined my life. I was only twelve, and you violated me. You claimed that you were sorry, but that was a lie." Vanessa puts her hand on Isis' shoulder, calmly shaking her head. "I have the evidence against your father for the women he killed, but you are the prime witness to his criminal history. You can testify against him, Amanda. Let the court deal with him." Isis turns her head forward and drops Charles. "You're right."

Vanessa and Amanda stand face to face at the airport. Amanda wears sandals this time with her white basketball clothing. Vanessa takes a check from out of her pocket and hands it to Amanda. "What's this for," asked Amanda. "You may have the power of Isis, but you still need to make a living. That is a check for $100,000, made out to you. This way you can save people without having to worry about your next meal, and since the economy is in the toilet, you could use it right now." Amanda puts the check in her pocket and then briefly hugs Vanessa. "Thank you, for everything."

"Are you sure about going back to Fawcett City, Amanda? The Flash may be fast, but he's still human; he could probably use your help here, and I'll bet he doesn't mind the fact that you were already saving lives here."

"Fawcett City is my hometown, Vanessa. Besides, crime has gone up there recently, so I would like to do my part."

"Remember, we have a lot of power, Amanda; we can't just do whatever we want. We have to know our legal limits and we must be held accountable for any damage we cause." Amanda holds out her arms as she looks skyward. "O mighty Isis." The bolt strikes her as the goddess once again emerges. Isis shakes hands with Vanessa before flying away.

**Stay Tuned**


End file.
